Like a Silly Prom Cliché
by aedy
Summary: His plan was ruined when a limousine drove away and Puck saw Kurt sitting on the curb on the other side of the street, a red plastic glass in his hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: _Like a Silly Prom Cliché_  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Kurt, Puck, Blaine  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Puck/Kurt (hints at Kurt/Blaine and Puck/Lauren)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Words Count<strong>: 2594  
><strong>AN**: It's a fill for constantsnow's prompt on the puckurt community.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _His plan was ruined when a limousine drove away and Puck saw Kurt sitting on the curb on the other side of the street, a red plastic glass in his hand._

* * *

><p>Up until that moment, things had been going pretty well. Kurt had got a slow dance and to hold his boyfriend's hand in public. Everything was going perfectly until one of the jocks walked by them and said, "Fags!"<p>

Kurt knew that the more you showed people they affected you, the more power you gave them, so he let it pass but when he looked back at Blaine, he knew that it wasn't going to end well.

"How can you be in this school?" he asked, pulling away and looking at Kurt again as if he couldn't get him. Kurt hated that look.

"Blaine, we've been through this already." Kurt sighed heavily and pulled his hand out of Blaine's. Wanting to get away for a little while, he turned around to walk back to their table.

"I know you missed them, but you're not going to resist here. You stand out too much, and they will always pick up on you and..."

Kurt whirled around and looked at his boyfriend with an icy glare. "I don't want to fight, okay? I can handle it. I've been doing it all my life."

"But then you had to get away," Blaine retorted and Kurt could feel anger radiating off of his boyfriend.

"I won't let them keep me away from my friends anymore. I want to be here, with them and..."

"And we weren't enough for you," Blaine finished for him.

Kurt hated that side of Blaine, the condescending one, the one that made him doubt himself. "I think you should go now." It wasn't the first time Kurt had said that to him and, for a moment, he wondered if it was normal that you had to ask your boyfriend to leave because he made you uncomfortable.

Blaine sighed in defeat knowing how Kurt got when he closed people off and just stopped listening. "We came here together, Kurt. How are you getting back home?"

"I'll hitch a ride with someone."

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Blaine waited for Kurt to say that he didn't mean it but when it became obvious that it wasn't going to happen, he held up his hands in surrender and walked away.

Kurt watched him go trying to understand where that feeling of emptiness was coming from. He mentally called himself a drama queen but couldn't get past the fact that Blaine wasn't supportive even knowing how important it was for him to be able to be himself.

That was one of those times when he wondered where the boy that had confessed to regret changing school the first time they met had disappeared to. Kurt looked towards the dance floor where Mercedes, Rachel and Sam were dancing together and where Mike and Tina were kissing.

He walked up to the buffet and knowing that at least five different students had spiked the punch, he took two large plastic glasses and filled them up. Then, he turned around and walked outside.

*GLEE*

Puck sighed for the millionth time and finally gave up. It was approaching ten and most of the couples were already starting to leave. He damned the decision to become one of those relationship people in that moment, because Lauren had stood him up once again, this time in front of the whole school, and he didn't even have a plan B for the night.

He decided that it was finally time to get back at being the badass, at least, in that way, he was sure that he wasn't going to let another girl treat him like he didn't matter. He was Puckzilla and he didn't wait for anyone, he had already wasted enough time chasing after Lauren.

He reached inside his jacket and took out the flask of vodka. It was still half full and he downed the bitter spirit trying to forget about yet another person that treated him like he had no feelings.

With a last glance to his friends, he got up and walked out of the gym ready to find an easy lay and forget about what a failure the whole evening had been.

When he walked outside, he took a deep breath of the warm night air and decided that perhaps, he still wasn't drunk enough. His plan was to find a girl, then a drug store where no one would ask for his ID and then get completely wasted. However, his plan was ruined when a limousine drove away and Puck saw Kurt sitting on the curb on the other side of the street, a red plastic glass in his hand and his legs stretched out in front of him, his ankles crossed.

He debated for a moment whether he should mind his own business and try to put his plan into action or go talk to Kurt. He had seen Kurt looking miserable before leaving McKinley and now that he was back with a boyfriend, he thought that the days of a depressed-Kurt were finally over. He wondered what Blaine Warbler, like Rachel had called him, had done to get Kurt to sit in his fancy suite on the curb looking like someone had just ruined his favorite scarf.

Finally coming to a decision, he looked both ways before crossing the street and going to sit down next to his friend.

Kurt didn't say anything, didn't even look at him, didn't give the slightest sign of having noticed Puck sitting down next to him. Puck saw that he had an empty glass next to his thigh and the one he was holding between his hands was only half full.

"Did you drink both glasses?" he asked and Kurt shrugged. "You're pretty drunk already then."

"Not enough," he answered before taking one long gulp from his punch. He glanced at Puck from over the rim of the glass and raised an eyebrow questioningly. When he lowered his drink, he asked, "What are you doing out here? Where's Lauren?" His voice was raspy from the alcohol and Puck found himself shivering at that sound.

"She stood me up. Again," he added after a second.

Kurt nodded and offered his glass at Puck. "Drink up!"

Shaking his head, Puck accepted the drink and finished it. Kurt looked towards one of the cars where a couple was kissing and sighed heavily. "This prom sucks big time."

Puck laughed, "You can say that again." He threw the empty glass against a car where one of the jocks and one of the ex-Cheerios were making out. He flipped off the boy when he yelled at him that he was a jerk. "Where's your boy?"

"Don't remind me of him," Kurt said bitterly. "I thought that first boyfriends were supposed to be perfect, you know?" He laughed humorlessly. "I guess it was just one of those stupid things I'm naive enough to believe. Sometimes I fee like the one person that should get me, doesn't, and I wonder what the hell is wrong with me." He blamed the alcohol for making him confess those things to the boy sitting next to him. "I wanted to go home but everyone I know was inside having fun and I didn't want to ruin their night."

Puck looked at him then, like_ really_ looked. The way his hair fell in his eyes whenever Kurt lowered his head, the way the black of his jacket made him look even paler than usual and how the streetlights made his eyes look darker. Then his eyes followed Kurt's long legs and suddenly, he was feeling so horny. "You're hot," he heard himself saying before he could stop himself.

Kurt looked at him startled, his mouth dropped into a perfectly shaped 'o' and his eyes widened. "What?"

"You're hot, like really hot." He got closer to Kurt even though they were already sitting just an inch apart. "Like so hot I'd do you."

Kurt laughed nervously and looked away but Puck didn't miss the way his cheeks, already slightly rosy from the alcohol, turned a bright red. "Puck..." he whispered, biting down on his lower lip. "I'm so drunk and depressed right now that I don't really think I can take a joke."

Puck raised a hand cupping Kurt's cheek, his thumb stroked Kurt's cheekbone while his eyes fixed on Kurt's mouth.

"I don't think I'm joking." Uncaring of who might see them, he leaned in closer bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. He felt Kurt tense for a moment before he pulled back. "I have my pick-up," he said, and he knew that it was probably the worst line ever because if roles were reversed, he'd tell himself to get lost, but Kurt nodded, getting up and extending a hand to Puck.

They didn't talk after that because they were driven by alcohol and hormones and depression and loneliness. Kurt let Puck led him to his pick-up and for a moment, every thought about waiting for the right time and the right guy flew out of his mind.

When he got inside the pick-up he bumped his head against the roof and fell flat on his back on the seat. Puck laughed closing the door behind him before settling between Kurt's legs.

"This is so uncomfortable," Kurt said, looking up at Puck and trying to make out his face in the dark of the pick-up. He felt hands on his hips, keeping him in place, and was surprised of not feeling trapped since, just a year before, Puck used to touch him only to throw him into dumpsters.

He slid his hands up a toned chest, down muscular arms and then up again, until they were resting at the base of Puck's neck. He bit down on his lower lip and slid his fingers through the short hair of Puck's mohawk just when the hands resting on his hips started opening his jacket.

He lifted himself up a bit and, in the darkness of the car, tried to find Puck's face because he wanted to be kissed again. When their mouths connected, Kurt moaned and Puck pressed down against his crotch. When Kurt felt the boy's erection, knowing that it was him who was turning Puck on, he started feeling confident and sexy. He pulled back and got Puck out of the jacket and the shirt thankful that he hadn't worn a tie because he didn't think he'd be able to focus on it long enough to untie it.

He felt Puck's fingers against his neck working on his bow tie a then on the buttons of his shirt.

Despite being drunk Kurt wished they were doing it in another place where he could see what was going on, where besides feeling the heated skin under his fingertips he could also see Puck's body, the muscles clenching.

Puck pushed his hips down making his erection brush against Kurt's again. He felt turned on more than he could ever remember being, and he felt like he could burst from how hot he was feeling. Kurt's skin felt feverish under his fingertips and the little moans escaping his mouth were making Puck even harder.

Kurt was glad that Puck took the time to undress him instead of just getting his pants off and fuck him like a cheap whore in a bathroom stall.

In some remote part of his mind, Puck knew that he was probably supposed to stop and ask Kurt if he was sure because that was Kurt's first time, and it was going to be a cheap cliché but they were both drunk and Puck thought that made it kind of different, kind of alright. No one to blame because they were both in the same situation. In a way, they were both taking advantage of the other.

When they were lying naked, Puck stopped for a moment. In the dim light coming from the windshield he could see Kurt looking up at him with curious eyes and an innocence that he wondered if he should really take away. He was tempted to ask Kurt if he was still thinking about Blaine because he had stopped thinking of Lauren around the time he had gotten Kurt's shirt off. He was surprised to realize that he felt strangely jealous at the thought that perhaps, Blaine was in Kurt's mind in that moment.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head and kissed Kurt again, his lips hard against Kurt's soft ones, demanding of something he didn't even know he wanted. Kurt whimpered against his mouth and opened his lips to Puck's tongue.

Puck pulled back after a few moments and opened the dashboard drawer and retrieved condoms and lube. He stopped with a condom in one hand and the lube in the other, almost asking if it was okay, but then Kurt pulled his head down to kiss him and he let the alcohol think for them.

*GLEE*

Kurt started to leave but then hesitated with his hand on the door handle. Without looking back at Puck, he said, "It never happened." It felt wrong to say it and Kurt wasn't even sure why. When Puck didn't answer, he felt the need to add something. "But thank you for... for being gentle and... and... I don't know," he trailed off frustrated. "Just, thanks."

He pulled open the door and quickly got out, slumming it shut behind him. He stumbled for a moment still half drunk but luckily got his footing back before landing on his face. He walked up the driveway without glancing behind him and tried not to find it kind of sweet when he didn't hear Puck start the pick-up until after he was inside.

"Was that Puck?"

Kurt looked up startled when he heard his father's voice.

"Kurt?"

Blinking a few times, Kurt finally focused on Burt's face. "Yeah, he gave me a ride home because Blaine was a bit drunk and left with Wes."

"Okay." Burt studied him for a moment. "You got here on time, thank you for not making me worry." Kurt barely nodded before pulling away from the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a bit drunk myself," he said.

"Did you have fun?"

Kurt wanted to be honest with his father but he couldn't tell him that after his speech about not throwing himself around, he had just given up his virginity while he was drunk.

He put on a fake smile and said, "It was everything a school prom should be," and let his father make of that whatever he wanted. He quickly kissed him goodnight and then went up to his room. While he curled up under the covers, Puck's scent still on his skin, he fully realized what had happened. He had just cheated on his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, I'm so sorry that it took me this long to write the second part but I've decided to write another one after this so the story will have 3 parts instead of two. I promise to post the last part by the end of the next week! I hope you guys enjoy this in the meantime! _

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the first thing he felt was guilt. He closed his eyes again and let his alarm keep ringing for a minute before he reached out and turned it off without even looking at it. Instead of getting out of bed he just laid there replaying the events of the previous night in his head.<p>

The more he tried to forget the more vivid every feeling got. He could feel Puck's hands on his hips as if Puck was right there in bed with him; he could feel Puck's skin under his fingertips as if his hands were still sliding up and down that muscled back, as if his fingers were still digging into Puck's shoulders while Puck thrust into him.

He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes as if that would be enough to push away those memories. The moment he felt his body starting to respond, he quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He undressed himself rapidly, keeping his eyes downcast so he wouldn't have to look at himself in the mirror and jumped in the shower before the water had even time to warm up.

While the guilt and the remorse were eating at him, Kurt realized that even though he regretted cheating on his boyfriend, he wasn't regretting doing it with Puck and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that that was supposed to mean something. He just decided to ignore it.

It took a while before Finn's voice coming from the other side of the door could pervade the fog that was surrounding Kurt's mind.

Loud knocking was followed by, "Kurt! I need to use the bathroom."

"Just a minute, Finn!" Kurt shouted, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower to grab a towel that he wrapped around his waist. He picked up his pajamas from the floor and then opened the door mumbling an "I'm sorry" on his way out. He wished, not for the first time, that he still had a bathroom of his own.

When Finn noticed that Kurt wasn't meeting his eyes, he frowned and reached out, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezing a little. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Kurt nodded, finally looking up at his step-brother. He tried to put on a smile to reassure Finn that everything was alright but he doubted he actually managed to look believable. "Yesterday I drunk too much and now I'm not feeling too well."

Finn relaxed, released his hold on Kurt's shoulder and smiled. "The punch was pretty strong."

"Yeah." Kurt turned around and walked back to his room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced at his phone sitting on the nightstand looking harmlessly. He wanted to call Blaine and tell him the truth. He really wanted to be honest, but he didn't know how to go about it.

He stood up and walked over to the side of the bed and picked up his phone. He touched the screen thinking about texting Blaine and asking him to come over so they could talk, but noticed that he had a new incoming text from his boyfriend.

He held his breath while he clicked on it.

_I'm sorry about last night. I should support you more. Forgive me? _

Before Kurt could remind himself that he shouldn't lie about what had happened, he found himself typing: _I'm__sorry__too.__Let's__just__forget__about__it._

He told himself that after all what had happened with Puck didn't mean anything, that they were both drunk when it happened. He made up hundreds of excuses and he told himself to believe them.

**GLEE**

One thing Kurt hadn't let himself think about was how he was going to face Puck back at school. He spent the week-end texting with Blaine and Mercedes and carefully pushed every thought of Puck out of his mind, he was almost able to believe that things would just get back to the way they were before.

When Monday arrived Kurt went to school, talked with Rachel and Mercedes between classes, spent his free period helping Finn with Math and was able to avoid Puck for most of the day. He saw Lauren once, while he was heading toward his French classroom, but she was on her own and Kurt briefly wondered if Puck was really going to break things up with her.

When it was finally time for glee, Kurt was almost completely sure that he had the situation under control and that seeing Puck again wasn't going to affect him. The guilt for what had happened was always there in the back of his mind, reminding him that he had waited for so long to have a boyfriend only to ruin everything.

"Where's your mind?" Rachel asked while they walked inside the choir room. "Is everything alright?"

Kurt nodded, walking up to the last row and taking a seat. He put his shoulder bag down next to his feet and crossed his legs.

"Did you have a fight with Blaine?"

It was typical of Rachel to never let go of anything, her numerous attempts at getting back with Finn were a proof of that, and any other day Kurt would have appreciated her insistence because she was just trying to be his friend, but as it was, Kurt was feeling on edge.

"Everything's fine," he said coolly.

Rachel frowned slightly, starting to play with the aim of her skirt while she stared at Kurt. "I saw you two fighting at prom."

"It was just a little misunderstanding."

"But he left you there and..."

"Rachel," Kurt said cutting her off and turning around in his seat to face her. "I'm fine, Blaine is fine, we are fine. There's nothing to talk about, okay?"

She looked as if she wanted to add something and her mouth even opened as if to let the words out, but then she shook her head and got up going to take her usual seat in the front row.

The other members of New Directions quickly started to fill the room, Lauren and Puck walking inside just before Mr. Schue. Kurt busied himself with focusing completely on what the teacher was saying and stopped his eyes from wandering over to where Puck was sitting next to Lauren. Since he and Blaine were okay and Puck and Lauren were back together, Kurt told himself to stop thinking about prom night, that it really didn't mean anything.

**GLEE**

Kurt and Puck didn't share lots of classes so the only times they saw each other were usually during Glee or lunch and even during those occasions, they always found a way to avoid directly speaking. Kurt focused on auditioning for Jesse and Mr. Schue and organizing the funeral for Sue's sister. After a while things felt normal again. Except for when they didn't.

There were times when Kurt would meet Puck's eyes briefly, while they were walking down the halls or sitting at lunch with the rest of New Directions and in those moments, Kurt felt like they were back in Puck's pick-up. If he concentrated for only a moment, he could still feel Puck's breath caressing his ear, he could feel his fingers sliding through Puck's mohawk, gripping and pulling.

The re-found friendship between Finn and Puck wasn't helping either, it made it harder for Kurt to have a place where he could escape those memories. It wasn't unusual for Kurt to go back home and find Puck already there playing with Finn, sometimes he even stayed for dinner and it started getting harder to play pretend.

"You seem distracted," Blaine noted. He put down his coffee and smiled at Kurt, reaching for his hand over the table. "Problems at school?"

"I'm just nervous for Nationals and we are rehearsing more than usual so I'm tired." Kurt forced himself to smile and squeeze Blaine's hand. "But we shouldn't talk about that, right?" He chuckled. "How is it going with the Warblers?"

"Kurt," Blaine leaned a little closer and looked straight into Kurt's eyes seeming to be looking for something. "Ever since prom you've been different," he said.

"No, I haven't." Kurt pulled his hand away and picked up his coffee taking a sip and letting his eyes wander around the Lima Bean.

"Maybe we should talk about it. We had a fight and we never discuss these things, always pretend they never happened but pretending they never happened doesn't mean they haven't."

The words struck a nerve for Kurt. He put his coffee down and looked back at his boyfriend. "Everything's okay, Blaine. It was just a stupid fight and we should forget about it."

Blaine sighed heavily conceding defeat. He started talking about the Warblers and pretended not to notice that Kurt wasn't even really listening.

Later that day, when Kurt came back from his date, he found Puck sitting in the living room. He glanced towards the kitchen to see Carole already cooking and Burt sitting at the table nursing a beer. Puck was sitting on his own, a book opened in his lap and the TV turned off.

"I'm home," Kurt finally called and Puck glanced up from his book to nod at him in greeting.

"How did it go?" Burt asked.

Kurt shrugged putting away his jacket in the alleyway closet. "Like usual." He walked in the living room and stopped close to the couch staring at Puck with a raised eyebrow, silently asking what he was doing there.

"Puck is staying for dinner," Carole said smiling.

Kurt nodded and sat down next to Puck. "Where's Finn?" He asked trying to ignore the sudden nervousness that overtook him.

Puck didn't look up from his book when he answered. "On the phone with Quinn."

The silence that followed between them was filled by the noises coming from the kitchen and Burt and Carole's quite talking. Kurt wondered why he was still sitting there. Usually, whenever he came back home he would quickly say hello and then go back to his room to change. Yet, there he was, his palms sweaty, his foot tapping nervously on the carpet, his eyes wandering restlessly around the room and trying to ignore Puck sitting besides him. They hadn't been this close since Prom.

"You still with Blaine?"

The question startled Kurt, making him turn around quickly. Puck was still staring down at the book that Kurt noticed in that moment was for Spanish.

"Yeah, of course."

Puck rolled his lips inside his mouth and nodded. "I'm glad you two could make up." Kurt would have found it nice of him to say that if it wasn't for the fact that Puck didn't sound glad at all.

Not knowing what to say, Kurt shrugged and glanced away. "You made up with Lauren." He sounded cold and bothered as if it was any of his business whether Puck was currently in a relationship or not. It took him a few moments to realize that what he felt whenever he saw Puck with Lauren wasn't guilt but jealousy and that just made him feel worse.

There was another pause before Puck snapped his book close. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," Kurt replied quickly, too quickly and when he glanced at Puck from over his shoulder, he found the other boy smirking.

"Good." Puck got up and let his book fall on the couch. He looked down at Kurt for a moment before Finn's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs made him turn away.

Dinner was awkward. Kurt never looked up from his plate, Puck barely spoke two words and Burt and Carole kept glancing between the two boys while Finn kept a steady conversation about Glee club and Nationals. By the time the dessert was served, Kurt was more than ready to disappear to his room.

"Finn make sure the bed is ready for Noah," Carole said while she put the ice-cream down on the table.

Kurt looked up from his cup, his eyes darting around the room. "What?"

"Puck is spending the night," Finn said, "We are working on a song for Nationals."

**GLEE**

Kurt turned for the tenth time in his bed and finally gave up on getting any sleep. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. It was like just knowing that Puck was sleeping in the room down the hall was enough to make him nervous and apprehensive. He glanced at the door and rolled his eyes at himself.

"_It's__not__like__he's__going__to__come__in__here_," he thought. Sighing Kurt sat up in bed and turned on the lamp on his bedside table before getting the new issue of Vogue from the drawer. He opened it to where he had left the bookmark and found himself flipping through the pages without really paying attention to what he was seeing; Puck was the only thing his mind seemed able to focus on.

Finally giving up, he tossed the magazine aside and got out of bed slipping his feet in his slippers before walking out of his room. Being careful not to be too loud, he got downstairs to the kitchen and prepared some warm milk for himself.

"Did you tell him the truth?"

Kurt almost dropped his mug when he heard Puck's voice and the milk spilled over the edge scalding his fingers. When he turned around, Puck was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What?"

"To your boyfriend, did you tell him the truth?"

Kurt shook his head and sat down at the table. He put the mug down and stared at it instead of facing Puck. After a moment, Puck pulled out the chair next to his and sat down, folding his hands on the table.

"It's not the first time I'm the guy someone uses to cheat." Puck's voice was quite and strangely cold. It made Kurt glance at him and feel as if it was his job to make Puck feel better. "I just never thought you would be like that."

"I didn't want to cheat on Blaine. I don't know why I did what I did and I'm sorry I dragged you into this. When you sat down next to me and talked with me, you made me feel better, Puck." Kurt turned in his seat and tentatively laid a hand on Puck's arm. He waited until the other boy was looking at him before continuing. "I don't.. I'm not sorry it was with you."

"I'm trying to be different, Kurt, I didn't want to be that guy anymore and now," Puck shook his head diverting his gaze and clenching his hands. "Rachel wanted to use me to make Finn jealous and I walked away."

Kurt pulled his hand away from Puck's arm and felt suddenly angry. "I didn't use you, Puck."

"Oh yes you did."

"No, I didn't, I would have told Blaine otherwise."

They didn't speak for a while after that and Kurt was ready to go back to his room when Puck quietly said, "I can't stop thinking about it."

Kurt's voice was lower than usual when he answered, "I know." When Puck turned around and looked at him, Kurt felt the sudden need to kiss him; he bit down on his lower lip to stop himself and clenched his hands into tight fists, digging his nails into his palm and trying to focus on the small pain instead of the overwhelming need he felt to be closer to Puck. "Sometimes I see you with Lauren and I feel jealous and I don't know why because before Prom I didn't care about who you dated, you were my friend and that was that."

"Kind of an eye-opener, huh?" Puck asked smiling a little. "You weren't some kind of experiment, Kurt," Puck confessed, leaning a little closer as if afraid that someone else in the house was going to hear him. "I've been with other boys before but I never saw you in that way. You were the annoying kid I tossed in the dumpster and then Finn's stalker and then Finn's step-brother and then you became a good friend, different from all the others I have." He reached out and placed his hand against Kurt's cheek, his thumb stroking Kurt's lower lip. "But at prom you were so hot and I thought 'What the hell? You're a sex-shark you get turned on by people all the time'."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"And now I'm kind of obsessed."

"You aren't my type either," Kurt told him, and tentatively put his hand on Puck's thigh leaning a little closer. "I mean, you are rude with pretty much everyone and most of the things you say are sexual innuendos but that's not all you are." Kurt turned around in his seat and put his other hand on Puck's right thigh, their knees pressed together. He took a deep breath and said, "You also found Lauren for the glee club, and Finn told me it was you who convinced the football team to do Thriller. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I'm sorry if I made you feel used and I just want you to know that I stopped thinking about Blaine the moment you kissed me."

He looked into Puck's eyes and felt stripped naked. He realized for the first time how expressive Puck's eyes were and it made him wonder how many other things he had never noticed. Kurt thought about Puck confessing about sleeping with other guys and not wanting to be 'the other boy' and remembered how hard he had tried to be there for Quinn and added everything to what he already knew about Lauren, and getting beaten up from the football team while he was trying to help the glee club, and the way he was awkwardly protective of Rachel. It was like there was another person inside Puck that Kurt didn't really know and he wondered if anyone had ever bothered to look for it before.

In that moment he didn't think about Blaine, didn't think about being a cheater or anything else besides the soft pressure of Puck's fingers on his thighs. His eyes fell to Puck's mouth and he remembered how good kissing Puck had made him feel. He stopped trying to talk himself out of what he really wanted and leaned forward stopping for a moment to give Puck the chance to pull back. It felt like time stopped and he held his breath and then Puck finally leaned closer and when their lips connected, everything started moving again.

Kurt felt his heart beating faster in his chest, felt Puck's fingers squeeze his thighs and Puck's muscles flex under his hands. He got closer and slipped his hands around Puck's neck, his thumbs tracing the strong jawline and dragging across the stubble there.

They broke away to take a breath and then kissed again and again until Kurt felt dizzy and happy. He leaned his forehead against Puck's and let his fingers slip through the base of the mohawk.

They got up in silence and walked upstairs and when Puck kissed Kurt one last time in front of his room, all Kurt was able to think about was that he wanted more and not just the kisses and the sex.

"G'night, Kurt," Puck said quietly before slipping back into Finn's room.

Kurt walked inside his bedroom and flopped down on the mattress thinking that he really had to talk to Blaine because they couldn't keep going like that, it wasn't fair and he owed Blaine the truth. And he wanted to get closer to Puck, wanted to really get to know him, and that was as exciting as it was frightening but he felt ready.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing. This came out a bit shorter than planned but it's more an epilogue anyway. I hope you will enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>With Nationals approaching, Kurt was able to relax about what was happening in his personal life. He was sure that it should be harder to make a decision, but knowing that Puck felt the same way, that the night they spent together changed things for both of them, made it easier. Never before in his life Kurt had looked at Puck and thought about him in a romantic way, because Puck had been one of his bullies and then his friend, but after the guilty for what had happened diminished, all he could think about was that sometimes you just need a chance to see people under a different light.<p>

Of course that didn't make sitting across from Blaine and say that it was over less difficult. Blaine was looking at him confused and hurt and all Kurt could think about was that it was for the best because there was no way they could work now.

"I don't... I don't understand."

Kurt looked down at the hand still clasping his and took a moment to organized his thoughts; no matter how many times he had tried this conversation in his head, the words were still hard to say because now he was going to have to see the effect they had. "We can't be together anymore," he said for what felt the tenth time.

Blaine sat back in his chair, his hand slowly withdrawing from Kurt's. He looked around the Lima Bean and let a tense silence fall between them. When he finally locked eyes with Kurt's again, there was only one thing he wanted to know. "What happened on Prom?"

Kurt sighed, his eyes lowering down to look at the coffee cooling in his mug. He didn't want to actually say what had happened because it was going to hurt more, but he owed Blaine the truth and he found himself wishing that they had stayed friends. "I... I cheated on you, Blaine." The words were uttered softly and Kurt still couldn't look up.

"Because we had a fight?"

Kurt shook his head, that wasn't why it had happened. It had been a mixture of him feeling disappointed and Puck feeling lonely and lots and lots of alcohol that had stopped him from not following Puck to his pick-up. "It wasn't just that. I felt lonely and disappointed and I was upset and drunk and it just happened."

"And you don't regret it, right? You're not telling me because you want to be forgiven." Kurt shook his head again and Blaine got up, pulling on his coat and grabbing his bag without glancing up once. "You're free from any obligations," he spat out reminding Kurt of when they fought about whether bisexuality existed or not.

He waited until Blaine walked out of the café before whispering, "I'm sorry."

The first person he told to was Rachel because somewhere along the way she had become his best friend. She was shocked for a moment and then tried to say all sorts of bad things about Blaine before Kurt interrupted her and said that he was the one that had decided to break up.

"What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." He busied himself with putting his folded clothes in the suitcase lying open on his bed and it was actually a surprise when Rachel just let it go.

"Can you believe that we are going to New York?" She asked, a bright smile on her face.

They started talking about Broadway and put all the rest out of their minds.

**GLEE**

Two days later they left for New York and Kurt could feel Puck's eyes on him from the moment he got on the bus that would take them to the airport. He waited to see what Puck would do and so they ended up spending the flight looking at each other sneakily and Kurt couldn't get rid of the silly grin plastered on his face.

It was on the night of Finn and Rachel's big date where he had dragged Mike, Artie and Sam too to play for them that Kurt and Puck found themselves alone in the room the boys were sharing and finally talked.

Puck was standing next to the window staring at the skyscrapers and at the millions of lights when he said, "I still can't believe that we are out of Ohio."

Kurt walked over to him and looked at the city outside their hotel. "I know. I have to pinch myself every five minutes." He smiled and turned to look at Puck who was still too busy watching New York to really pay any attention to him. It was the first time that Kurt found himself wondering about the other boy, what were his dreams or ambitions, where he wanted to go after high school or what he wanted to do for that matter. It was ridiculous to feel that way so soon, Kurt mused, but he was always one to get attached quickly.

Puck looked at him then and his lips curved in that dopy smile of his. "Do you think we will win?"

Kurt shrugged and walked over to his bed sitting down on the edge. "I don't think so. We are not exactly ready but maybe we will manage to place in the first ten at least."

"I hope so." Puck joined him but instead of looking at the other boy he glanced once again out of the window. "About the other night at your place..."

"It was great," Kurt said quickly, because he wasn't going to let Puck pull away now.

"Yeah."

"I broke up with Blaine." His voice wavered a little when Puck turned around surprised. "I thought you should know."

"Why?"

"Isn't that kind of obvious?" Kurt looked down at his hands and added, "It wasn't fair being with him. I didn't want to keep on string him along."

Puck shook his head, his eyes fixed on Kurt. For the first time in his life it felt like he was being someone's first choice and he couldn't even put into words how that was making him feel. He couldn't fight the grin that broke on his face. "You mean you don't like him anymore?"

Kurt looked up at him with a tentative smile before sliding closer to him. He threaded their fingers together and then said, "No." Puck brushed his thumb across his knuckles and Kurt licked his lips before looking into his eyes. "I want you," he whispered, feeling himself flushing but being completely unable to care about it. He hoped that Puck would get what he meant, that it wasn't just about sex, but wanting to be with him as scaring and exciting as that was. He was sure that the way Puck kissed him in that moment was a clear sign that he completely understood.

They managed to keep it to themselves until they were back in Lima because they never had the intention of keeping it a secret in the first place and because Puck decided that the last glee meeting of the year was the perfect chance for him to come out and for them to go public.

While Rachel was going on and on about how much harder they had to work next year and Santana kept yelling at her and at Finn, Puck said, "Me and Kurt are together," and managed to get everyone's attention.

Finn looked between them with a confused expression on his face while Santana muttered something about sneaky gays. They weren't expecting it of course, but they didn't make a big deal out of it especially since they knew that the rest of the school wasn't going to accept it easily.

Puck slid his arm around Kurt's shoulders and let him answer all the questions while he turned to Finn and said, "If you cover for me, Kurt will cover for Rachel."

"What does that even mean?"

"That Kurt is telling his dad tonight and summer's coming so we won't have school where to sneak away. So if when Burt and your mom are out you want Rachel over, you will let Kurt have me over and never say anything."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Finn asked bewildered.

Puck just grinned and turned his attention to kissing Kurt.

**The End**


End file.
